


Pride and Prejudice

by Yourdemonboys



Category: J.Edgar, Mirror Mirror - Fandom, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, All Armie’s roles are bottom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe-Pride and Prejudice, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Illya, Dancing Party, F/M, Fluff and Angust, Happy Ending, Humor, I just want you know it, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Illya, Panic Attacks, Rimming, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Top Napoleon, jealous napoleon, protective napoleon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdemonboys/pseuds/Yourdemonboys
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that any single Alpha in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a sweet and considerate Omega. But it 's only half true for Mr. Solo.凡是有钱的单身Alpha，必定需要娶一位温柔体贴的Omega，这已经成了一条举世公认的真理。但这条真理放在Napoleon Solo先生身上只印证了一半。
Relationships: Charles Brandon/Andrew Alcott, Edgar Hoover/Clyde Tolson, Napoleon Solo/Illya Kuryakin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 傲慢与偏见au  
> 32岁Alpha Solo/20岁Omega Illya  
> 有少量Hoover/Clyde（胡佛传）& Charles/Andrew （都铎王朝/魔镜魔镜拉郎）  
> 全文基调轻松向，请放心观看。
> 
> 如果喜欢请多到sy留言！很想和大家交流！欢迎催更！
> 
> 美苏群：933890564 欢迎各位沉船难民抱团取暖。

有几位财产丰厚的年轻单身Alpha要来莫里斯镇住半年，这消息传来的时候正是秋天，既无夏日的炎热又无冬日的寒冷，牧场饲料充足，麦田累累金黄，Oleg先生正如往常一样坐在藤木椅里读报纸，无非又是哪家嫁出女儿或儿子，哪家要举行葬礼，间或几条关于大选的消息，总之和身处新泽西州的这个富足但偏远的镇子没太大关系。各家的老爷与夫人最关心的无非是自家与乡邻们农场的收成和儿女的婚姻大事。同其他种植园主一样，Oleg先生与他的太太Nina夫人共同经营着一片牧场与田庄，手底下雇了三四个长工，家住一所具有新泽西州特色风情的乡村别墅，有个手脚麻利的女佣伺候他们全家，按说日子也算快活，但偏偏问题出在了这对夫妻的孩子们身上：他们的三个儿子都分化成了Omega。Clyde和Andy还情有可原，可去年连Illya都成了Omega，从此Oleg先生额头上的皱纹便一日比一日加深了。Clyde数年前已执意求学去了纽约，今年寄了封信回来告诉父母他要和联邦调查局的一个官结婚，过几个月会带未婚夫回家，到现在Oleg都不知道Clyde的未婚夫长什么样；Andrew年龄尚小，出于对Clyde和Illya的愧疚，Nina几乎是溺爱着他，这孩子在14岁分化成Omega后也丝毫不安分，真令Oleg糟心；最后则是排行老二的Illya，四年前和Oleg大吵一架后离家出走参了军，拿过几个金灿灿的奖章，已经晋升成中尉，据他的上司所说，Illya本来很有希望继续晋升成上尉甚至更高，他是个罕见的极具天赋的士兵，可一年前那场分化毁了一切，Illya在军营里分化成了Omega，他被连夜送回了不远的新泽西州。

Omega分化后必须在家里待满三年才能出来工作，这是州法，Illya就算有一万个不情愿也只能照办，他被强制退役后得到丰厚的补偿金，军队还承诺日后可以为他推荐些闲散文职，但这些都不是Illya想要的。他身高六尺五，行动敏捷、爆发力极强、曾是最好的狙击手和格斗专家，整个军营都没人能在他手下过上十回合，当时所有人都以为他是个高水平Beta，连Illya自己都这么想，毕竟他压根闻不到任何信息素的味道。可事与愿违，就在某个最普通不过的夜晚，他分化了，那时Illya离20岁还差三个月。

一般人们在14岁前后分化，有个别特别晚的几乎也都是Beta，Illya这样的案例简直前所未闻，再看看他的身高，如果不是闻到属于Omega的特有的味道，谁会觉得这个俊美高大的年轻男人是Omega呢？话说回来，Illya就连信息素的气味也很不Omega，它是凛冽的、锐利的，雪松的香气，像是连绵的冰雪又像浅淡的海风，一丁点也不甜。Illya回家后很长一段时间都把自己锁在二楼的房间里，他把赔偿金和奖金都给了父母，自己只留下几枚奖章与子弹和匕首，还有三四张皱巴巴的黑白合影。这种情况在Nina犯了心脏病后得到改善，Illya似乎意识到自己需要与父母相处，就像正常的一家人，于是他三餐都下楼吃饭，时不时骑马出去打猎，傍晚时分回家。Andrew与Illya关系不错，但后者并不希望被弟弟黏着，于是Andy也只能在吃饭的时候见到自己这个曾经是军官的哥哥。Illya对自己的军旅生活缄口不言，他厌烦邻居们的打听和探寻揶揄的目光，更厌烦那些个愚蠢的Alpha和碎嘴的Omega，他的脾气一向不好，在打断酒后对他出言不逊的一个Alpha的腿后，就再也没有任何一个Alpha和Omega靠近他了，当然，家人除外。

Illya不为自己的婚姻大事考虑，Nina却不能不考虑，他已经20岁，这个年龄还没订婚的Omega在镇上往往要被人当作包袱或者笑话。她心知肚明自己的二儿子不会看上平庸之辈，于是总是在四处寻找优秀的Alpha，可结果不尽如人意。总算现在来了几位年轻有为的上等人，她难免要替孩子看一看。于是这天午后她便动身前往自己交好的莱恩夫人家里，询问这位“万事通”有什么独家消息。

*

Napoleon Solo爵士今年32岁，对Alpha来说是个刚刚好的要娶位夫人的年龄。他原本只是名不见经传的小人物，几年前做倒卖发了家，再加上有个无比灵活的头脑与八面玲珑结交权贵的精神，很快便拓展了自己的生意，从一个见不得光的投机分子变成了有头有脸的艺术品经销商，名下还有几家钱庄与赌场，暗里经营军械用具，发了一笔战争财。深谙人情世故的Solo趁热打铁拿几万英镑在老家英格兰为自己捐了个爵士头衔，凭借新贵族身份与俊朗堪比大卫雕像的面孔、阔绰大方的出手一跃成为英美社交界的宠儿。随着他生意做大和身价抬高，朋友与敌人一样没少，Solo与联邦调查局的合作惹恼了纽约黑帮，前两任未婚妻都死于非命，Napoleon爵士看上去倒也不怎么悲伤，虽然他确实觉得可惜，那可是他千挑万选找出来的Omega！但沉痛的现实告诉他：他不能再找那些美丽脆弱的漂亮瓷器作老婆了，除非想在半年后又收获一具尸体。

某个深夜，Napoleon下定决心告诉自己的生意伙伴兼好友Gaby女士：我要继续找个适合的Omega作妻子。Gaby在电话那头“嗯哼”了一声，Napoleon等了半天没等到下文，只能自顾自继续说下去：“我需要找一个力气大点的，聪明点的，唔…最好和我差不多高或者矮一点点，出身别太显眼的，年龄大点的，有自保能力的Omega，但她或他必须长得漂亮。”Gaby在电话另一端晾着鲜艳的指甲，“你说的「自保能力」是什么意思？”

“一人能打倒3～5个受过训练的杀手。”Napoleon说，“你觉得有希望吗？”Gaby翻了个Napoleon看不到的白眼，“我不知道，你可以去乡村里找找，没准能找到这么壮的Omega。”于是，这成了Solo爵士最终来到莫里斯镇的其中一个理由。

而另一个嘛，正是Hoover局长与Clyde副局长准备结婚，他们要一同到莫里斯镇拜访Clyde的父母。Solo爵士正巧被黑帮盯得死紧，于是提议不如与他们一同到乡下避避风头，再加上他偶然得知Clyde还有两个Omega弟弟，兴致就更浓了些，不过深知Solo是什么德行的Clyde任凭他如何旁敲侧击也不肯再吐露自己弟弟们的风声，末了Solo也只得到一句模糊的“他们小时候和我长得很像。”。“那意思就是您的弟弟们也是美人喽。”Napoleon笑着说，眼角出现几道细细的纹路，显得更加成熟，Clyde有些无奈，“Illya的脾气可没我这么好，你最好不要拿这种语气跟他说话。”Alpha挑起一边眉毛，又落了回去，他一边切着牛排一边笑嘻嘻道：“遵命，局长夫人。”

*  
Napoleon此行邀请了不少人同去，除了Gaby，还有萨福克公爵Charles与其他一些零零总总半熟不熟的朋友及朋友的朋友。这些人有Alpha也有Omega和Beta，足足塞满了五辆加长林肯。Solo早已租下一座漂亮的大庄园以供朋友们玩乐，他们可以在那里举办舞会和派对，若说要举行Hoover局长的订婚宴也是够格的，唯一美中不足的是乡村总没有都市繁华。但澄净的天空与清新的空气可是纽约、华盛顿、芝加哥、洛杉矶都没有的，更不要说还有那么多甜美可人的Omega。

“我简直等不及要办舞会了。”Charles抱怨，他是个天性风流的俊美Alpha，简直称得上没有一刻能管住自己的下半身，从勾搭有夫之妇这点上，这家伙满可以做Napoleon Solo的老师。“只求半年后我们离开这里时还有没被你玷污的Omega。”Gaby端着酒杯凉凉地说，苗条的女性Alpha手指修长有力，这是一双属于赛车的手。“亲爱的Gaby，你就不能对我好点儿吗？”Charles大笑，他现年30岁，还没有成家，大伙一致认为这位浪子大概得等七老八十才会回头，萨福克公爵本人对此不置可否。

“最近一场在下礼拜天晚上，按照习惯，临近几个镇子上所有的未婚Alpha与Omega、Beta都会来参加。”Solo解开领带，将它挂在椅背上，“但愿我们带够了礼服，这儿的天气比想象中热一些。”“Solo爵士，我相信就算你什么都不穿，也会有Omega前仆后继投向你的怀抱的。”Charles打趣道，他的话引来Gaby一幅“你真他妈恶心”的表情。

“量不在多而在精。”Solo回答。他们并不知道自己一行人的消息已经传遍了附近的镇子，传到每个家有Omega的老爷夫人耳朵里。

*

无事可做的种植园主夫人们总算有了可供热烈讨论的新话题，她们很快摸清了这群阔绰的城里人是什么来路。除却一对还没抵达镇子的身份显赫的未婚夫妻，剩下最引人注目的就是几位单身Alpha。其中Napoleon与Charles无疑得到了重点关注。他们年轻俊朗，家财万贯，又有一幅前景辉煌的事业，若谁家能把孩子嫁给他们，那足可以了却最大的心事。“我听说Napoleon爵士是位艺术品经销商，名下还有不少钱庄。”“唔，他长相也很俊俏……”“萨福克公爵也很不错，不过听说他一年要睡一百多个不同的Omega。”“想必他没有结婚的打算。”“爱德华先生还是单身呢……”Nina听着听着，不多时便在心里暗暗将几名单身Alpha排了个次序，第一名便是Napoleon Solo。她铁了心要让Illya与这名爵士认识，至于Andy，他才十五岁，没必要过早离开母亲身边。

对于Nina的如意算盘，Oleg先生嗤之以鼻，他虽然爱Illya，但也清楚自己的二儿子不是什么招人喜欢的Omega，“我看这事很悬。”Oleg先生照例躺在藤椅里翻着报纸，他那满不在意的神情立刻引来夫人的不平，“怎么，你对Illyusha有什么不满吗？他哪里比不上其他Omega了，前后几个镇子恐怕都没有比他更漂亮的成年Omega吧！”“是啊，是啊。”Oleg先生早就放弃了在关于Illya的问题上与夫人争执，因为这总会没完没了。Illya确实很漂亮，但哪个Alpha会想要一个比自己还高一个或两个头，一拳能打断人鼻梁的Omega呢，老天，Illyusha的手上可全是枪茧哩!想到这儿，Oleg先生不禁叹了口气，深感自己的儿子出嫁无望。当然，Illya对自己父母的想法一无所知。他现在还拿着猎枪游荡在森林里看看今晚能打到什么猎物带回家呢。

“Illyusha没什么好看的礼服，我明天要带他去剪刀巷订做几件，要最好的。”Nina在客厅里团团转，扳着手指算Illya还缺些什么，“我们之前都没有注意，Illyusha连首饰都没有，他必须得要一条衬托眼睛的绿宝石项链呀！”Oleg将报纸翻了一面，咕哝道：“夫人，没准Illya压根不想要这些东西，我看他穿那身白直领的黑色绒线礼服就挺神气。”Nina立刻跺着脚叫道，“那是两年前的了！而且那件衣服一点都不Omega！”她其实也很清楚自己的孩子看上去并不像Omega，于是忧愁起来，“这可怎么办呢，他总不能穿着身军装去舞会啊，我真担心这场舞会都没有一个Alpha比他更高。”

Oleg凉凉地接话，“可不是。去年四场舞会你非逼着他去，结果他比在场的最高的Alpha都高足足半个头，Illya在棋牌室自己和自己下了三小时棋。”“所以你是什么意思，就让他这么闷在家里吗？他的热潮可还一次没来，要是来了却没有Alpha在身边，老天我都不敢想象我可怜的宝贝会多痛苦！”Nina睁大了她漂亮的绿眼睛，苦闷极了。这下连Oleg先生都不再作声，耶稣基督啊，怎么这群年轻Alpha就这么矮呢？Oleg心想。

这对老夫妻在家中长吁短叹之时，Illya也遇上了麻烦事。他总喜欢在森林里骑马走得很深，有时会不知不觉走到两个村镇交界的荒凉地带，比如现在。他本来是追着一头驯鹿在森林边缘瞄准它的腿开了一枪，身为曾经的狙击手，Illya对自己的射击水平有绝对自信，但紧接其后的是森林另一端不远处的第二声枪响，那头驯鹿轰然倒地。

所以，这头鹿究竟该归谁？正常人当然会这样思考，但Illya显然不能归在这个范畴内，他立刻驱马奔向驯鹿倒地的方向：谁先到就是谁的，前军官理所当然地想。于是他撞见了三个陌生人，其中那个最胖的正朝鹿脑袋补了一枪！Illya闻到空气中浓郁的Alpha信息素味道，厌烦地皱了皱鼻子。这些Alpha总是故意释放自己的气味，既是炫耀也是威慑，还含有对Omega的隐晦求欢，Illya在距离他们四米处停住了，他冷冷地望着三个异乡人，冰绿色的眼眸从死去的驯鹿移到三名Alpha的脸上，两男一女，这世界上怎么有这么多的Alpha！

Illya不知道的是，被他腹诽的三名Alpha同时也在讨论他。“嗯……他先打中了这头鹿的腿。”Gaby分析。“但我打中了它的心脏。”Charles提醒，他可不想把猎物让出去。“而且我还给它脑袋补了一枪。”Solo拿枪托戳了戳死鹿，“况且他才一个人，我们有三个。”“别告诉我你来这里的第一天就想和小镇上的居民起争执吧？”Gaby以“简直不知道你们在想什么”的语气说道，“看看他的身高，怕是个难对付的A……”女性Alpha突然皱了皱眉，小巧精致的鼻头在空气中使劲嗅了好几下，“你们有没有闻到什么味道？”Solo与Charles闻言也使劲嗅了嗅，几秒后，三人几乎同时露出难以置信的表情两两对视：不会吧不会吧，这个目测身高六尺五的男人是个Omega？！

“我的鼻子绝不会出错。”Gaby恍惚地悄声说。“三人同时出错的可能性基本为0…”Solo看上去更加恍惚，他虚虚打量着已经利落下马正朝他们走来的Omega，“老天，他真有六尺五，不过话说回来，他长得确实很漂亮……”抛开身高和身上抹除不去的肃杀之气，Illya漂亮的脸和柔软蓬松的金发、细腻光滑的肌肤确实属于一个优秀的Omega。他长得很好看，天庭饱满，眉眼深邃，双眸是清澈透亮的冰绿，高挺的鼻梁下饱满湿润的樱色唇瓣微张着，如果笑起来会很温柔。Illya的相貌处于俊美与柔美之间，甚至更偏向柔和，因为他金棕色的睫毛实在太长太卷，即便这么冷漠地望着你，也无端生出种别样的风情来。比如现在，他直直地站在三名Alpha面前俯视他们，Solo的心跳几乎漏了一拍。

“我要一条鹿腿。”Omega冷淡地说，一阵风吹过，将他身上和嗓音一样冷淡的信息素味道吹向Solo鼻尖，那是雪松的香气。

“噢，好的。”Gaby率先反应过来，“需要我们把它切下来给你吗，可能会溅上血，不如你和我们一同去最近的酒馆……”她话说到一半突然反应过来这很像调情，于是急忙打住，“我的意思是，这整头鹿都可以给你。”女性Alpha挫败地说。Charles埋怨地在背后瞪了她一眼，可Gaby压根不想理会他，于是萨福克公爵戳了戳站在自己右侧的Solo，希望好友能把鹿要回来。Solo果然开口了，他说：

“我们可以帮你把鹿搬上马，甜心。这可不是只小兔子。”语罢还眨了眨眼睛。

开始了，Napoleon Solo又开始了。Gaby与Charles同时想到。这家伙在Omega间颇受欢迎，少不了那张能说会道的嘴的缘故。但这回他可碰了壁，这名比他高出一个头的漂亮Omega皱了皱眉，“不用。”他说，接着蹲下身直接把整头沉重的驯鹿扛了起来，步履矫健地回到马身边，又轻松地将鹿安置在马上。

“谢谢你，女士。”Omega朝Gaby微笑，而后便头也不回地离开了。只剩下三人在原地沉默。

“那头鹿得有180磅吧…”Charles不可思议道，“这个世界是怎么了，这种Omega居然真的存在。难不成以后轮到Alpha在家带孩子做饭，Omega去当兵抽雪茄？”“是啊，他还比你们两个都高多了也有风度多了。”Gaby说起风凉话可毫不含糊。而Solo后知后觉地发现这名Omega似乎长得有些像Clyde，可他还没来得及问Omega的名字，这位神秘佳人就已经带着鹿远去了。

-tbc-

七夕赶出来啦，让我CP快乐过节！


	2. Chapter 2

当天傍晚Illya便扛着180磅的驯鹿在小镇路人的注目礼下回了家，Nina已经在客厅等他多时了。“Illyusha，储藏室都快摆不下了！”她一边忙不迭嗔怪自己的儿子，一边热切地挽住Illya的胳膊将他拽进客厅。Nina的眼神比壁炉里烧得正旺的木柴还火热，这让Illya心中燃起不详的预感，他求助地望向已经坐在餐桌旁的Andrew，得到后者一个“安息吧老哥”的眼神。

果不其然，菜还没吃几口，Nina便清了清嗓子。“宝贝儿，明天你得陪我和Andy去趟剪刀巷。”Illya内心警铃大作，“去那干什么，我并不缺衣服。”可别又是要比他去穿那些根本不合身的缀满假珍珠和水钻、蝴蝶结的专为Omega设计的衬衣，他去年已经受够了。Nina亲昵地拍了拍二儿子的胳膊，拍到一手坚硬的肌肉，“陪陪我和Andy不行么，你还不知道吧，从城里来了几位阔绰的Alpha，下礼拜日晚上要在圣达特庄园举办舞会呢，你跟Andy势必要参加的，怎么能没有一身漂亮的新礼服？”一听到舞会，Illya就一个头两个大，六尺五的个子使他被迫成为整场舞会的“焦点人物”，本身站在一排几乎都比他矮两到三个头的娇滴滴Omega中就够受了，还要承受四面八方投来的或揶揄或嘲讽甚至还有怜悯的目光。去年他被母亲逼去参加了四场舞会，压根没Alpha有胆邀请他跳舞（他也不怎么会跳），最后全是以躲进棋牌室自己同自己下棋结尾。想到这儿，Illya不禁厌烦地皱起眉头，可他知道不好回绝母亲，只能闷闷不乐地应了一声，埋头吃饭。“哎，Illyusha。”Nina拿汤勺敲了敲他的盘子。“什么事，妈妈？”“你在舞会上能吃少点吗？”他缓缓放下刀叉，坐在对面的Andrew大笑起来，而Oleg先生默默摇了摇头。

第二天一大早Nina就把两兄弟抓起来吃早餐。Andrew正是长身体的年纪，吃什么都很欢，但Nina怕他以后和Illya一般高，于是总不准他吃饱。十五岁的年轻Omega风卷残云般享用完了自己那份煎番茄与培根蘑菇卷后可怜巴巴地望着兄长。Illya叹了口气，将自己盘子里的煎蛋悄悄叉给弟弟。Andrew投来一个甜甜的笑容，他还没长开，但已经能瞧见成年后的美貌，白嫩的面颊上剔透晶莹的蓝眼睛像极了海水的颜色，整个人跟瓷娃娃似的可爱精致。Illya摸了摸Andy蓬松的棕发，还没来得及继续喝剩下的牛奶就被Nina拉起来量着尺寸。

“要给你买一套最好的。”Nina边量边说，她是位高个子的美丽女人，将好相貌遗传给了三个儿子，丈夫的疼爱使她看起来比实际年龄小上不少。早饭后他们乘着马车前往剪刀巷，它位于莫里斯镇最繁华的商业街，所有叫得出名号的裁缝店与时装店都在那儿。「最全的款式 最好的品质」是张贴在剪刀巷入口处巨大宣传海报上的标语，但去年这里就没有能装得下Illya的尺寸。“抱歉，夫人，您的儿子实在太高了。一般Omega没有这样高的呀。”所有店主都这样面带歉意地回答，最后他们只得去Alpha专卖店找了几件看上去“中性”些的外套与马甲。

看样子这回也是一样。Nina已经带着他们逛了三家店了，店里挤满了散发各式香气的Omega，估计都是为了下礼拜日的舞会而来大采购，他们无一例外都娇小玲珑，一见到Illya就挤作一团在边上盯着他叽叽喳喳。“噢，好可怜啊，怎么会有Alpha要他。”“他生错了性别，说真的，如果他是个Alpha就好了，我一定和他约会。”诸如此类的话Illya都听腻了，他无聊地转动眼珠，不经意瞥见一张昨日才见过的脸。

*

对Napoleon来说，陪Omega逛街虽然乏味无聊，但也是作为绅士应尽的义务。于是现在他和Charles正陪着四位出身高贵的美丽Omega在剪刀巷无所事事。Omega们从进门起就到处挑刺，一会儿说乡下街道的气味刺鼻，一会儿说衣服款式老旧，好像走在这儿的石板路上都会让他们精心搭配的服装掉价，话虽这么说，但他们花钱的手可没停过，买下来的衣服首饰全扔给了仆人，两名高大英俊的Alpha则被亲热地拥在中间，充当起时尚顾问与炫耀资本的角色来。他们长相气质不俗，又都是新面孔，很容易便被猜出身份。几位Omega享受这种众星捧月的待遇，但Napoleon与Charles则各有心事，萨福克公爵八成又看上了路上遇见的哪位佳人，而Napoleon脑子里都是昨天下午的森林艳遇，也只有他把这称为艳遇，Charles嚷嚷昨天“真是倒霉”，Gaby管这叫“恶有恶报”，Solo爵士却被那位有着金色头发和湖绿双眸的Omega迷住了，他从昨晚开始就满心满眼都是不知名的美人，可能他幻想得太过入迷，所以在漫步到某家店门口，瞧见里面金发碧眼的Omega时，可怜的Solo爵士还以为那不是真的，直到同行的Charles惊呼：“怎么又撞见扫把星！”他才如梦初醒。

“所以，我们又见面了。”Napoleon走进店里，摆出自认为最潇洒的笑容，“您的美丽真令人念念不忘，不知是否可以知道您的芳名？”他极为恳切地问，但Omega只是皱了皱眉，没有正面回答他的问题，“你能正常点说话吗？”高个Omega看上去很不自在，好像从未被人恭维过，想必事实如此，Napoleon暗忖，这个身高大概很难有Alpha愿意向他献殷勤，自己没准还是第一个。莫名其妙的优越感溢了出来，Napoleon不自觉有些飘飘然，“我是Napoleon Solo，你可能已经听说了。”正当他想要再进一步时，一声尖锐的女性呼喊打断了他：“Illya，快来试试这件！”

Illya……Napoleon的脑子飞快运转着，他那双孔雀蓝的眼珠上下扫视高个Omega的脸，瞳孔微微放大，“你是Clyde副局长的弟弟？！”他的声音稍微大了些，引得不少人往这边看，Illya的眉头更深了，“你认识我哥哥？”他压低声音问，意识到自己失态的Alpha轻咳两声以掩饰震惊，这可真是……太巧了。“是的，是的，我们是朋友。”他赶忙说。Illya露出怀疑的眼神，仿佛在说“我哥哥可是正经人，怎么会和你做朋友”，这不免微微刺伤了Napoleon的自尊心，他从胸前的口袋里掏出名片，“这是我的名片，我是艺术品经销商，曾经为胡佛局长和副局长，或者现在该叫局长夫人了，置办过他们的新宅。”Illya接过名片，还没等回答，一位同样金发碧眼的中年女子就插了进来，“Andy又不见了！先不管他……”她似乎发现了这边还有个Alpha，于是停下先前的话语，转身向Solo问好，“请问您是？”

“Napoleon Solo。这是我的名片，夫人。”他微笑道，“我与令公子有过一面之缘。”

*

Solo从没有像现在这样一刻那么感谢Charles。天知道他怎么用一刻钟的时间勾搭上了Illya的弟弟，一个嫩得可以掐出奶的十五岁小Omega，他还没见过Charles露出这副神魂颠倒的模样哩。唔，话说回来，Andrew的确很迷人，虽然不是他的菜。这三兄弟容貌神似，都是不折不扣的尤物，但天差地别的气质让人绝对不会将他们搞混。Clyde也是高个，只是没有Illya那么夸张，他说话总是轻声细语，双眸像是含了水般多情温柔，当然仅限看起来，而且他的多情与体贴甚至眸子里闪动的星光限供Hoover局长一人；Andy还是个孩子，脸上总挂着甜美的微笑，他就像颗红苹果可爱诱人，又活泼开朗得如同蹦蹦跳跳的小鹿；而Illya，Illya很难形容，他是唯一一个全盘继承母亲金发碧眼的儿子，容貌格外出众却没有Clyde与Andy身上的热度，他像六棱雪花似的锋利，也如同雪花般晶莹剔透。Solo将自己的思绪抽回来，“晚上见，Nina夫人。”他微笑着俯身亲吻Nina的手背，总之有了Charles和Andy的帮助，他们今天得以前往Illya家吃晚餐。“你可一定要来哟。”Andrew笑嘻嘻地在Charles左边面颊上亲了一口，甜蜜的草莓牛奶香气轻轻萦绕在Alpha鼻尖。小Omega头也不回地跟着哥哥和妈妈离开了，留下呆愣宛若情窦初开少年的欢场老手萨福克公爵。

他同情地拍了拍好友的肩膀，心说这次Brandon同志可算碰到对手了。不过眼下他可没功夫给Charles出谋划策，得抓紧时间挑选晚上带给Illya一家的礼物。珠宝首饰是必要的，也不能忘了Oleg先生，领结或许是不错的选择……

为了给这对夫妇留下好印象，他们精心打扮了一番，Solo换上绣有金纹的暗蓝马甲，外边套一件燕尾呢子风衣，领结是丝绸的，中间镶嵌号称“海洋之心”的蓝宝石，称得他眼睛更加明亮。Charles则选了件梅子颜色的鲜艳衬衣，精细裁剪的黑色外套上印着萨福克家族威风凛凛的金狮族徽，那可是用了真金。Gaby躺在沙发上喝气泡苏打，“瞧瞧这两只花孔雀。”她嘲笑道，女Alpha中午去赛马，还没高兴换下一身皮衣，看上去帅气十足，“Gaby，你也该好好打扮打扮，不然可套不到漂亮的Omega。”东德姑娘翻了个白眼，慢悠悠走回自己房间。

Oleg一家离Solo他们租住的圣达特庄园不算太远，开着小汽车半小时就到了。这是一所打理得整洁漂亮的乡村别墅，茂盛的绿植爬上砖红色墙面，房子右侧连着他们的农场，Illya前一天晚上骑的骏马正悠闲地在马棚里吃饲料。Nina热情地迎进了他们，Oleg先生则平平淡淡，有礼貌但不亲切。一进门Solo和Charles便奉上礼物，他们送给Nina夫人来自英国皇家裁缝店的手工缝制麂皮手套，上头淡淡的紫苏香气和圆润珍珠让Nina很是喜欢。Oleg先生收到了华盛顿产的最好的烟斗，由石楠木根瘤所制，烟嘴镶嵌银纹，他看上去也还算满意。接着Charles送给Andrew来自瑞典的珐琅彩怀表，指针是玛瑙打磨，小Omega笑眯眯地看了看，将表放在桌上。最后，Solo从怀里掏出精致的礼盒，天鹅绒内躺着一条美丽的猫眼石项链，它色泽通透莹润，在光线下呈现灵动的直线，宛若猫儿的眼睛，这条项链一看就是罕见的珍品，Illya立刻摇头：”不行，这太贵重了。”Napoleon坚持道：“再好的宝石若不衬托主人的美丽那就毫无用处，它很衬你的眸子。如果你不收下，那我宁可把它扔进下水道。”Illya有些不舒服，他为难地望向自己的母亲，眼神示意母亲帮忙拒绝，Nina接收到信息，迅速果断地背叛了儿子：“Illya正好需要一条衬他眼睛的项链呢，这样下礼拜的舞会就可以戴啦。”她兴高采烈地替Illya收下了。

“下礼拜举行在我们庄园的舞会，您的两位公子都会出席吗？”Solo连忙问。“是啊。这对Omega来说可是头等大事，是不是，Illya？”Nina拿胳膊顶了顶儿子的腰，高个Omega只好勉强应了一声。他这副不情不愿的样子在Solo眼里倒是格外有风情。晚餐进行得很愉快，如果忽视Illya的不适，他有些坐立不安，可能是Solo有意无意的目光过于炙热，也可能是那条项链的光芒过于刺眼。Nina说漏嘴道出Illya参过军的事，她立刻转移了话题，好像觉得这不怎么光彩或者是个负面印象，Illya显然对此很不高兴。“我吃饱了。”他站起身，没理会母亲的要求就径直走向二楼自己的房间。

“这孩子，”Nina绞紧手指，“希望您别介意。”Solo微笑着摇摇头。Oleg家自酿的酒度数有些高，由于喝不惯这类口味酷似伏特加的酒，Solo慢慢有些醉意，他还不知道自己马上要犯下大错。在提出去楼上找Illya聊天的请求被Nina允许后，Solo开启了作死之旅：在酒精的作用下，他似乎忘了Illya是什么人。而且他满以为自己拿下金发碧眼的Omega已经十拿九稳——反正也没其他Alpha要他，不是吗？于是他推开Illya的房间，在对方疑惑的眼神中把手放在了Omega的屁股上，重重掐了一把。

Omega的眼睛睁大了，几乎可以算是…迷茫，眼见他没有反抗，Solo把另一只手也放了上去，鼻尖嗅着Omega身上淡淡的雪松香气。“甜心，你母亲都默许了，不如今晚……”他没能说完，因为雪白冰凉的刀锋下一刻抵上了他的脖子。

“我不折断你的胳膊是不想让我母亲道歉，但如果你再胆敢对我做这种事，”Illya的眼睛冷得如同深冬厚雪，“我会让你付出代价。现在，滚。”脖子传来一阵刺痛，Illya不屑地冷哼一声，松开舔了血的刀尖，直接一推将Solo推出门。Solo站在门外，右手捂住渗血的脖子，缓了一会儿才回过神来。好消息是他彻底醒酒了，坏消息是他想起刚刚Illya从大腿绑带里抽出匕首的样子，不合时宜地勃起了。

-tbc-

拿破仑同志小剧场：

捂着脖子唉声叹气回到庄园的拿破仑歪在沙发上哼哼了一会儿便又发起酒疯，宣称起Illya已经不可救药地爱上了他，他们今年就会结婚。  
拿破仑说：“晚餐时他分明同我眉目传情。”  
查尔斯高声说：“接着你对他耍流氓，他差点拿匕首扎死你。”  
拿破仑没有回答，继续说：“昨天下午他对我道谢，就在我主动要帮他扛鹿后。”  
加比幽幽道：“他那句谢是对我道的，后面有个女士。拿破仑，你什么时候变性啦？”  
拿破仑：“我最亲爱的挚友们，你们最好少多管闲事，要多关注些时兴报纸，比如「论Alpha的德行与操守」！”


	3. Chapter 3

从前在军中时，Illya曾听司令讲过这样一个笑话：  
一间牢房里关了三个人，彼此间谈起坐牢的原因。第一个说：“我因为举报共和党头目亚历山大滥用私刑。”第二个说：“我因为支持共和党头目亚历山大加大力度惩戒不法分子。”第三个说：“我就是亚历山大。”

现在，他就是那位“亚历山大”。

这一切还得从礼拜天下午那场瓢泼大雨说起。一周前那顿晚餐后，Illya对Napoleon的反感升到最高点。诚然这名出手阔绰的Alpha是他见过的最俊美、最风度翩翩的男人，但他酒后卑劣的品行彻底让Illya对他的那一点点好感烟消云散了。他自然没法对母亲说Napoleon对他做了什么，所以只能闷着气听Nina唠叨。

“妈妈，我实在不喜欢他，舞会不想去了。”Illya边埋头切牛排边说。Nina瞪大眼睛不可思议：“说什么傻话，Solo爵士可不像一般Alpha浅薄无知，看看他对你献的殷勤！你这辈子还能找到比他更优秀的Alpha吗？舞会必须去，不然我非得被你气出第二次心梗。”她每每想逼Illya就范便拿出心脏病说事，百试百灵。果然Illya就不吱声了。一顿晚餐吃得味同嚼蜡，Illya闷闷不乐地向父母弟弟道过晚安，上楼准备睡觉。Andrew却跟在他身后，“Illya，我想和你聊聊天。”

“所以，那个Napoleon Solo摸了你的屁股？”Andy坐在床上边啃苹果边问，“你居然没有把他揍成猪头。”Illya郁闷地回答：“你以为我不想吗，但昨晚他毕竟是妈妈的客人。”“现在的Alpha，”Andy老神在地摇头晃脑，“简直没一个是好东西。”Illya看他这副模样觉得可爱又好笑，Andy年龄虽小但精于人情世故，他可不会担心这个小家伙吃亏。

和弟弟聊过天后Illya心中的不快消散许多，但他一想到必须得去的舞会就又有些头痛，只得打定主意在开场舞过后便溜进棋牌室熬到舞会结束，这样便可避免同讨人厌的Solo先生接触，但他的如意算盘在舞会开场前便落空了。Napoleon Solo伙同Charles Brandon竟然开着汽车来接他们。Illya当机立断朝马棚走去：“我骑马去！”Solo爵士赶忙下车，“我也可以骑马！”他快步追上高自己一个头的Omega，压低声音：“Illya，Illya！给我一个机会让我道歉吧，那天晚上我确实喝醉啦！”但Illya打定主意不和他再有交集，于是决意装死：“Solo爵士的酒怎么还没醒呢，我都不知道你在说什么。”正当他要去牵爱马的马绳时，忽然间雷鸣电闪，天上飘起小雨，十秒后演变为倾盆大雨，将两人拦在马棚内。

“那我把车开过来接你。”Solo愉快地说，他笑得跟黄鼠狼似的，真让Illya的拳头变得硬梆梆。

和Napoleon Solo相处已经够令人烦心了，可没想到和他带来的那些Omega共处一室才是真正的折磨。安妮•博琳是位来自英国的Omega，容貌美丽、举止优雅，身上的穿戴一看就价格不菲，她神情带着丝傲慢，说的话绵里藏针，短短半小时的路程里前前后后刁难了Illya十多回，Illya不想和她一般见识还被拽着不放，幸好这女人每回都被Teller小姐顶了回去。

“现在的一些Omega简直没有教养，”安妮皱着秀气的眉，“出席舞会还穿马靴！马靴！那么容易沾泥！”她当然在说Illya。“噢，我确信您的小羊皮皮鞋待会儿也会被地上的泥水弄得湿哒哒的，可不要和上次一样把大厅的狐皮地毯踩出乌黑的小脚印哟。”Gaby笑呵呵的，女Alpha身上的气息是清新的柑橘味，Illya很喜欢。“Gaby小姐，您怎么老这么对我！”安妮气得面颊泛红，Gaby没理会她，反而问起Illya来，“Illya，你喜欢吃什么？”他有些不好意思：“什么都可以。”Gaby摘下太阳镜，由衷地说：“这次舞会的菜肴是Charles安排的，说实话他对美食的品味糟糕透了，如果你吃不习惯就不要吃，晚上我们有加餐。”他刚想道谢，只听博琳”哧”了一声，“Illya先生参过几年军，想必什么都吃得下吧。”Illya真不明白为什么几乎所有人都觉得军旅生涯对他来说仿佛是个污点，“当然，我很怀念那段日子。”他正色道。一直在专心开车的Solo似乎听到了什么，趁要让前方一辆四轮马车的空，转过身说：“你们在聊什么呢，这么投机？”“开你的车。”Gaby踢了前座一脚。“老天，这是真皮。”Solo咕哝道。他边开车边时不时看一眼后视镜，该死，Illya实在太高了，他只能从后视镜中看到Omega饱满的嘴唇。“我厨艺可是很好的。”他暗示道。Illya略显惊讶地抬起头，这年头会做饭的Alpha少之又少，Napoleon Solo看起来不像是会屈尊碰锅碗瓢盆的那类人。Solo注意到他的视线，愉快地哼起小曲儿，“烹饪是一门艺术。而我是个艺术鉴赏专家。”

*

舞会大厅布置得富丽堂皇，中央水晶雕刻的天鹅喷泉闪闪发亮，随水流喷涌还发出悦耳的歌声。来参加舞会的大都是还未成家的年轻人，尽自己所能打扮得得体漂亮。Illya穿了件暗金色的马甲，很好地勾勒出瘦削修长的身材，他的外套是红绒内衬的软呢燕尾服，尾部散开的设计凸显了Omega的臀部线条，相当漂亮。还没满21岁的Omega本就长得美貌，一头金发在水晶灯的照耀下璀璨夺目，而那双Solo尤为喜爱的碧色眼眸则漾起浅浅的涟漪，叫人忍不住多看几眼。Solo的目光几乎没有一刻不粘在Illya身上。他开场舞时便站到Omega身前，向他躬身邀请。

“事先说明我不怎么会跳舞。”Illya将手搭在他胳膊上，“还有，如果你再敢…”他没有继续说下去，但双眼危险地眯了起来。“保证不会再犯。”Solo诚恳道，随伴奏音乐转动身体，“拜托请你原谅我吧，我这辈子都还没喝过度数那么高的酒，第二天头疼得快要裂开。”Illya不禁觉得有些好笑，他的神情柔和了些，“那是伏特加，度数比威士忌还高不少。”“难怪能放倒我。”Solo老老实实地将手放在Illya腰上，一寸都不敢往下滑。“待会儿能再请你跳两支舞吗？”他摆出自己惯常的自信笑容问，孔雀蓝的瞳孔里倒映Illya的金发，Napoleon Solo有着一张被上帝吻过的脸，线条凌厉、轮廓深邃，俊美得如同古希腊雕塑里的太阳神阿波罗，当他满含期冀地请求你时，很少人能拒绝。

但Illya就属于“很少人”。伴奏随着开场舞落幕而结束，他浓密的金棕睫毛扇了扇，目光落在Solo的脸上，碧眸好像能看穿Alpha的内心。“不”，高个Omega干脆利落地转身离开，留下一个惊呆了的Solo爵士。

“难以置信啊，他就这么拒绝了我。”Solo愤愤不平，“然后坐在角落里，都没有人邀请他。”刚刚随便找了几个Omega跳了些舞回来的Alpha依然满心愤慨，Charles同Andrew连着跳了三场，直到小Omega累了才停下来，他现在可是美滋滋的。“因为在场所有Alpha都没他高，你要知道这些乡下Alpha很看重自己的，额，男子气概。站在比自己高挑的Omega身边简直就是公开处刑啊。”萨福克公爵施施然拿走一杯葡萄酒，分析道。“所以现在有一个现成的Alpha在邀请他，他居然都不珍惜？”Solo紧锁眉头。“Solo，你知道你对Illya上尉说话时流露出来的神态真的很欠揍吗？”Gaby一脸嫌弃，“他一点都不在乎那些其他Omega想要的东西，而且他是位军官，你觉得你看上他了就是他的荣幸？”女Alpha鲜艳的指甲敲了敲酒杯，“提个醒，如果你只是想玩玩而已，这世上Omega多的是，可千万别招惹Illya上尉，但如果你想来真的，烦请收回过去逗弄莺莺燕燕那套。”Solo听完有些委屈，他确实是想来真的，于是虚心求赐教，“Teller老师能否传授一些追求Omega的技巧。”“收起你莫名其妙的优越感和傲慢，Illya不比谁差。”“没了？”“没了。”“就这些？”Solo难以相信。“就这些，”Gaby好心地补充道：“他在车上还邀请了我下周去玩射击。”

Solo瞪大眼睛上下打量了Gaby一番，严肃地说：“别去了，他看上你怎么办？”Gaby觉得自己现在最熟练的面部动作就是翻白眼。“他看到我手指上的订婚戒指了，Solo爵士。与其担心这个，不如——我怎么觉得有点不对劲？”Gaby的五感一向极度敏锐，一般她说不对劲都意味着马上会发生不妙的事情，例如现在：“滴、滴、滴、滴、滴”，女Alpha的耳廓动了顶，深棕色瞳孔兀地缩紧，“趴下！”Gaby大喊，猛地从长靴绑腿处拔出手枪，快速翻滚一周趴伏在沙发背后。与此同时，枪声不断响起，人们的尖叫与哭泣及奔跑的声响混在一起，彻底将Gaby的嗓音淹没，大厅中央那顶无比巨大绚丽的水晶吊灯“轰”地一声被炸了个粉碎，先前明亮的舞池顿时变得昏暗，只剩周围一些小的装饰灯与蜡烛还在发挥照明功能。Solo与Charles也拔出枪，屏住呼吸藏匿在沙发背后。

“Solo爵士，Napoleon Solo，在吗？我们聊聊？”一个张扬粗旷的嗓音从门口传来，这声音Napoleon可太熟悉了，现任佛罗伦西亚黑帮三把手的布鲁诺，自从他上次的军火交易被Napoleon出卖给联邦调查局，这家伙就发誓要把Napoleon Solo打成筛子放干血吊在巴黎铁塔上。他妈的黑帮怎么连这里都能跟着，Solo摇头做了个“Fuck”的口型，示意Gaby与Charles观察四周看看究竟进了多少个该死的帮派分子。“最少十五个。”Gaby夜视与侦查能力极好，她曾为CIA工作过一段时间，现在那段过去的工作经历派上了大用场。妈的，下次办舞会一定得事先搜身，Solo郁闷地想。他们三个用只能彼此听到的音量交谈。

“反正也不是第一次了。”Charles见怪不怪，但他好像突然想到了什么，“操……Andy在哪里？！”他这一问让Solo不由脊背一凉，也想问一句“Illya在哪里”，但想到Illya六尺五的个头和军人身上的肃杀之气，就讪讪闭了嘴。“情况好像不太妙啊。”Gaby朝外瞄，“世风日下，正经黑帮都堕落了，他们居然开始挟持人质了。”Solo与Charles一同朝外探头，四个杀手都抓了一名哭得梨花带雨的Omega在手里。

“Napoleon Solo，你不出来的话我就把在场的所有Omega先奸后杀……”那家伙又开始了。“那你可能要精尽人亡，死在我前面。”Solo嘲讽道，他当然不会正面迎敌，而是从暗处将他们逐一击倒。通常情况下，Gaby和Charles会负责两侧，五分钟就能全部搞定，但这次出了点意外。

不幸被抓住的安妮•博琳扯着嗓子叫出了Solo他们的位置。“Solo他们藏在左数第二幅油画前那个沙发的后面！”吓坏了的Omega哭着大喊，“求求你们放了我。”Gaby朝她翻了个白眼，“这下你知道为什么我真的很不喜欢她了吧。”一时间所有的枪都对准了这三名被供出来的Alpha。“真倒霉。”Charles嘟囔。他们只好依照命令扔掉手枪，从沙发后站了起来。

原本打算的背后突袭不成了，Solo只好紧张思考该如何扳倒面前这八名杀手的同时还留神楼上埋伏着的枪手，老天，他怎么就带安妮•博琳来了呢？他身上还藏着一把手枪，Charles与Gaby应该都是……等等，那个往前走的人是不是Illya？Solo目瞪口呆地看着Illya从棋牌室里转出来，每一步都走得平稳有力。“Illya……”他试图呼唤对方，但后者压根没给他一个眼神。

“刚刚是谁开枪朝三点钟方向扫射的？”Omega平静地问，Solo赫然发现他脱了外套与马甲，只留下一件白衬衣，半边袖子已经被血染红了。Illya受伤了？Solo的心扑通扑通剧烈跳动着。亡命之徒们以为面前的高大男人是Alpha，于是丝毫不客气地拿枪指着他：“你个狗娘养的——”他没能说完。Illya的动作快得没人能看清，几乎下一秒他就越过中间碎了一地的水晶吊顶残骸，一脚踹折布鲁诺的膝盖骨，空气中传来骨头碎裂的毛骨悚然的响声，Alpha手一松，那把格鲁P85手枪便被金发男子夺过，转瞬间对准自己原主人的脑门。坚硬的手臂如同铁棍牢牢箍着布鲁诺，他使尽全身力气都无法移动分毫，只得痛苦得嚎出声，又因为呼吸苦难而不住咳嗽。“现在肯说了吗？”Illya冰绿的眸子冷冷地环顾四周，“又或者我先给你一枪，再把你的走狗们挨个打烂。”他离布鲁诺很近，身上的雪松香气也钻进Alpha的鼻子。三把手疼痛中悚然呻吟：“你、你是Omega？他只是个Omega，别他妈傻愣着了快干死他！”布鲁诺话音刚落，那些看到老大被擒便有些动摇的手下又举起枪对准了金发Omega，Illya冷哼，率先给布鲁诺右胳膊来了一枪，将他踹开后迅速地射中了正对自己的两个人，又矫健地从侧面翻出以避开子弹，他半弓身体立于大理石石柱之后，左手摸出绑腿里的小型匕首，对准斜上方的枪手扎去，惨叫声此起彼伏。Illya耐心地等着黑暗中剩余的枪手露出马脚。忽然他发现三个眼熟的黑影正从不同方向朝自己移动。

“你们来干什么！”Omega发现是Solo他们三个，只得压低声音质问。“来帮你。”Solo握着手枪凑近他，眼神炙热得恨不得一口将他吞掉，“宝贝，你刚刚真的太辣了。不过你受伤了吗，好多血啊。”“现在不是调情时间！”Gaby怒道，“两点钟方向一个、八点钟方向两个，十一点钟方向一个，Illya你能射中吗？”“我曾是狙击手。”他肯定地回答，向黑暗端起枪。四个枪手应声倒地。“还剩几个？”“五个，但我想他们都藏在了二楼三楼的房间里。有一个身上还绑了炸弹，我们需要援军。”Solo的语气沉了下来。“来不及了，最近的警署离这里也有一小时车程。而且Andy被射伤了，他需要立刻得到治疗。”“什么？！”Charles一下子紧张起来，“他暂时没事，我给他止了血。”Illya数了数还剩几发子弹，将藏在身上的武器全掏了出来分给三人。“两两行动。先恢复照明，十分钟内一定得找到那五人。”

-tbc-

拿破仑同志小剧场

一个美国人，一个英国人，一个德国人谈论什么是世界上最幸福的事情。

英国人：世界上最幸福的事情就是每天回家都能喝到Andy泡的温暖的茶。  
德国人：你们英国人真是没出息，世界上最幸福的事情就是在赛车跑道上和你的爱人一见钟情，事后发现他还是你上司。  
美国人听完哈哈大笑，说：你们的幸福都太平淡无奇，最幸福的事情就是有天你偷了一个手表，半夜被失主找上门，你定睛一看，竟然是位身高六尺五、金发碧眼的斯拉夫美人！


	4. Chapter 4

现下在Alpha与Omega中有个流行的说法叫做一见钟情，实际上是由于信息素的推动及多巴胺的分泌使才第一次见面的人们坠入爱河。Solo很清楚所谓的“一见钟情”只是层光鲜亮丽的糖衣，剥开这层外衣，里头实际上是Alpha们的色欲占了上风，他们渴求尽快将自己的阴茎捅进随便什么年轻貌美的Omega宫环里，而Omega也贪恋着Alpha的英俊强壮与富有，于是一拍即合，一顿晚餐的功夫都足够两人在脏兮兮的厕所门板上搞得汁水四溅。Napoleon Solo并不是这类相信“一见钟情”说辞的Alpha，不是说他没和人在脏兮兮的厕所门板上搞过，也不是说他不英俊强壮与富有，事实上，他操过的Omega数量只比Charles少两成，只是他并不愿意将人类原始的兽欲披上虚假的与爱情挂钩的衣裳，那和皇帝的新装无甚区别。与其他享有巨额财富又年富力强的Alpha一样，Napoleon热衷于这种最原始的社交活动，情欲在他的休闲爱好中可是大头。这位新贵族出手大方、长相俊美，举止十分得体优雅，对独守空闺多年的贵族夫人与红磨坊半夜两点钟街边穿着脏兮兮长裙的妓女都能说尽赞美之词跟下流话，更何况还有一根天赋异禀的雄伟器具，简言之他很受欢迎。Napoleon是位典型的绅士，只要同他好过，无论你什么时候有什么难处，他总会热心帮忙，但整个伦敦与纽约的Omega与Beta都知道，如果因为Solo的温柔体贴、俊美潇洒、多金阔绰和器大活好而爱上他，那自己就会变成全天下最大的傻瓜。因为Napoleon Solo其人，对谁都会上心，但对谁也都不会动真情。Solo自己甚至也这么觉得。可就在刚刚过完32岁生日没几天后，一场意外彻底搅乱了他的人生轨迹。

伴随乡村秋日的午后阳光与凉爽南风，金发碧眼、骑着骏马、端着猎枪、信息素味道一点儿也不甜的高个Omega撞入他的视线。“他好美。”这是向来巧舌如簧的Solo爵士那一刻在心中唯一能挤出的话。那些往日自然而然流出的溢美之辞突然间烟消云散，他口干舌燥、心跳如雷。Napoleon Solo第一次发现原来一见钟情是真实存在的。

起初他还以为这是作为Alpha追逐Omega的本能在作祟，把这个Omega压上床操一顿就能解决问题。但随着时间推移，他敏锐地察觉到除却性欲，还有更深层的东西潜藏在这份勃发的感情之下。起初Solo爵士还躺在床上妄图挑出点Illya的毛病，嘿，这个硬邦邦的Omega个子太高、腰不够软、胸不够大、味道不甜、脾气太差，简直不能算个合格的Omega，但不知为何他并不觉得这些是缺点。Napoleon回味着Illya那双比猫眼石更为美丽的碧眸，还有他金色的头发、修长白皙的手指、瘦削的腰身、流畅的肌肉线条，他抽出匕首时冷冰冰又高高在上的神情……御Omega无数的Napoleon像个刚成年的毛头小伙般心脏扑通扑通狂跳，他不情不愿却也满心欢喜地承认自己恋爱了。这种爱慕持续发酵，在目睹Illya是如何以不容反抗的绝对力量解决一帮持枪打手后，它“嘭”地在Solo心中如烟花一般炸开了。

我要向他求婚，无论如何我要他嫁给我。Napoleon暗自笃定，他会有办法的，他一向有办法，就算Illya不同意他也会使出几百种不同的法子，即使那会有些下流和卑鄙。

爱意冲乱了Napoleon的大脑，以至于他在这种情况下第一次求了婚，换来Illya凌厉的“你再打扰我，我就要你好看”的眼刀。不过这也不能怪Illya，惨遭拒绝的Solo心想，毕竟没有哪个脑子清醒的Omega会接受发生在一个潮湿、黑暗、狭窄，四周都是脏兮兮灰尘的储藏室里的求婚。

没错，他们现在被困在庄园别院的储藏室里，门外是因爆炸与大雨而遭冲垮的山顶倾斜下的泥石流。老天，他们甚至满身都是泥！高个的金发Omega怀里抱着只奄奄一息的小奶狗，正怒容满面地瞪着他。Napoleon感到很委屈，他讪讪地站起身，在Omega身后转来转去。“你能不能消停会儿？”Illya背对着Solo说。他把小狗放在毛巾里，轻轻揉搓它黑白相间的毛发，与Illya巨人般的外表截然不同的是他手下无比轻柔又有些笨拙的力道。储藏室太矮，而Omega太高，他只能微微躬身以更好地清理这只差点被山洪冲进下水道的狗崽。Solo看了又看，觉得简直没办法不展开关于他们婚后孩子叫什么名字的联想。“Illya，你饿不饿？这里还有些罐头和肉干。”他凑过去，手指戳着脏兮兮的奶狗的头，惹得小狗呜呜哀叫起来。Illya把手放下，转身没好气地瞪着他。“Solo爵士，你没事干的话就去看看门外的情况，我可不想被困死在这儿。”Napoleon撇撇嘴，“哎，你怎么对一只狗都比对我好呢。”Illya露出无法理喻的神情，嘴张了张好像要说什么，但最后又闭上了。

“我可是真心向你求婚的。”Solo嘟哝，他可从没向谁求过婚呢。Illya闻言胸口用力起伏了两下，看上去似乎是被气得不轻，“那你去找吃的。”Omega粗声粗气地说，Solo本来还想说点什么，但看着Illya青筋暴突的额头，立马乖乖闭上嘴。唔…为什么Illya的面颊好像有点儿泛红？他可没自作多情地认为对方在害羞，毕竟那副被气得不轻的神情可不是装出来的。

为了调动气氛，Napoleon安静了没一会儿就又开始搭话。他正撕开肉干的密封包装，思考如何能将这干巴巴的玩意儿摆得好看点。“Illya，你为什么那么看重那块手表？”那只是一块最普通的表，老旧的牛皮，笨重的表盘，看上去上了年纪，但当它从Illya的口袋里滑落出来掉进泥水中时，Illya还是立刻跪在一片泥泞中急切地寻找它。他本来没指望对方回应，但出乎意料的，Omega犹豫地开了口：“那是战友送给我的。”“他一定对你很重要。”Solo评价道。“他死了，为了救我。”Illya简短地回答。空气陷入短暂的僵滞，Solo忽然很想摸摸他的脑袋，他接下话：“我明白，你可能不会相信，我这样的人，”Alpha转身朝Illya笑了笑，“也做过几年军人。”又是片刻安静，当Napoleon以为这个话题就这样结束了的时候，Illya突然说：“我相信你。你检查房间的习惯、握枪的动作…你的确曾是个军人。”“很多人不信。”Solo耸耸肩，他现在可是个名副其实的奸商。“因为他们没有做过军人。”Illya最后这样说，他即使满身泥水狼狈不堪也依然坐得笔直，一双澄澈的绿眸毫不掩饰地注视着Solo，Solo的心又开始狂跳。一种安逸的平和在狭窄的储藏室中缓缓流淌。

“我能再问个问题吗？”Napoleon Solo决定得寸进尺。  
“你说。”Illya同意了。  
“你今年多大？”  
“还有三个月满二十一。”  
“二十岁……”Napoleon咀嚼着这个数字，“冒昧了，请问你是什么时候分化的？”  
Illya看上去并不觉得自己被冒犯，其实他根本没有怎么意识到自己分化成Omega后有了什么不同。于是Illya无所谓地回答：“一年前。”

我的天。Solo想，他甚至还没成熟就要属于我了。Omega的发育不同于另外两性，他们的身体需要三年的成长才能彻底变为适合生育的Omega。虽然第一年后就具备了完全的生育能力，但实际上只有到第三年，他们的胸脯和臀部、大腿脂肪才会堆积完成，变成真正的妙曼尤物。Illya在Omega的领域里还没有成年呢，简直是个藏了蜜的小花苞。这个发现令他兴奋不已，但当然不能和Illya说，除非他想尝尝上尉的拳头。Illya注意到了他脸上极力克制的微笑，“你在想什么？”Omega皱眉，“表情好怪。”

“我在想今夜月色很美。”我在想我们要生几个孩子。Napoleon心说。

*

一顿简陋的加餐真是让人食之无味。Solo一边百无聊赖地拿叉子戳自己盘中硬邦邦的肉干和桃肉，一边打量Illya。他果然没有看错，Illya的面颊真的越来越红，与此同时更明显的是Omega过于苍白的脸色与额头的冷汗。Solo放下吃了一半的罐头，将手伸向Omega的额头。Illya压根没吃几口自己的那份食物，他正皱着眉，浓密的睫毛随呼吸急促地颤着，脸色呈现病态的潮红，他甚至没有注意到Naopoleon伸过来的手。“你发烧了。”摸到一手极烫的温度，Solo立刻蹲在Illya面前，Omega呼出的带有清甜味道的热气喷在他耳边。“Illya，你受伤了。”肯定的语气。Solo很快发现Omega身上的两处伤口，一处是肩膀，应该是子弹划伤，还有一处是大腿，估计是淌过暴雨中的泥石流救那只狗崽时被玻璃片之类的东西割了道挺深的口子。这两处伤口都虽然已不再流血，但很可能发生了感染。这可真要命。他不由分说地要解开Omega身上仅剩的衬衫，却被Illya挡开。“我没事。”他看起来有些窘迫，两条修长的腿偏向一旁夹紧了，这让Solo的心痒痒的。“你的伤口必须及时清理，不然持续的高烧可能烧坏脑子。”Alpha严肃地说，“放心，我还没有到喜欢趁人之危的地步。”Omega看了他一眼便立即移开视线，权衡许久才嗫嚅着应允了，“好吧。”他实在烧得有些糊涂，浑身燥热难耐，头痛欲裂，两处伤口糊了泥水，正火辣辣地疼，此情此景也没心情管Napoleon心里在想什么。

得到允许后，Solo立即坐到Illya身侧，解开Omega身上碍事的扣子，将里面光裸的身体剥离出来，嗯……伤口被泥水泡得有些发白，颜色变为紫红，肿得老高，他用丝巾将表面的淤泥与杂物去除后又犯了难。这里没有酒精和药物，该如何消毒？Napoleon绝对不会承认自己抱有其他想法，他一脸严肃地低头，湿润的舌尖舔上那处发红的伤口。“你做什么！”Illya差点儿跳起来—还好他现在没什么力气，Alpha灵巧粗糙的舌尖正来回舔舐那处火辣辣的伤口，怪异的酥麻与刺痛让Omega不由自主地扭了扭腰。Solo双手紧紧握住Omega赤裸的肩膀，“别动。”他低声说，混杂着烟草与铁锈味的信息素缓慢地释放出来，压制住了Omega的挣扎。

Illya后颈到耳朵那一块白净的皮肤全染上了薄红。宝贝儿，Solo爱怜地想，待会儿要你打开腿你可怎么办呢？不过Solo爵士的好运也就到此为止了。Charles与Gaby的叫喊在门外此起彼伏，难听得像极了驱散鸟群的大乌鸦。“是啊！我们就在这里！你们还能叫得更响些吗！”Solo愤愤地回答，一眨眼功夫，Illya就已经重新扣好扣子穿回衬衫，好像什么都没发生过一样。噢，不过他耳垂的红可没消下去。

等两个Alpha带着人清理完门前的泥堆又拿斧子劈开门，Solo和Illya都快睡着了。Charles一脸嫌弃地看着泥人Solo：“你们怎么弄成这样的。”

“这一切还得从五钟头前说起…”Solo娓娓道来。

*

五个钟头前

面对潜在的危险，绅士Napoleon Solo当仁不让率先站到Illya身边：“我和你一起。”Illya瞟了他一眼没接话，开口问：“有绳子或手铐吗，得把吃了子弹的都绑起来。”Solo笃定：“Charles肯定有，他什么样的绳子都有。”“什么，Napoleon Solo你不要血口喷人！”生怕在心上人哥哥面前留下不好印象的Charles立刻为自己辩白，但Illya似乎没听懂Solo的话中话。“有的话立刻拿来。”萨福克公爵左看右看都没发现Illya神情有不对的地方，这才表示自己未雨绸缪准备了这些东西。“应该就在休息室里，我去拿来。”他前脚刚走，Illya后脚就迈向躺在地上喘粗气的布鲁诺，他踩在黑帮三把手血肉模糊的右胳膊上，“朝三点钟方向开枪的是谁。”碎肉与血沫顷刻间浸透了地毯，布鲁诺白着张脸硬是没叫，他斜着眼睛去看Illya的脸，“没想到会栽在一个婊子手里。”Illya皱眉，脚踩得更用力了些，布鲁诺的面孔扭曲，但还是咬牙切齿：“他妈的，等以后你落到我手里…非得找几十个人让你爽爽…”Solo见状直接一枪托把这家伙砸晕了，“简直狗嘴里吐不出象牙。”他耸耸肩。Illya侧过脸瞥了他一眼，不作声地朝楼上走去。Solo立刻跑到他身前，“探路的活儿还是我来干吧，”Alpha微笑道。

而这一探，就真的探出了问题。身上绑着炸药的帮派分子为了方便逃跑时拖住Solo他们，竟然直接把炸药点了扔在紧挨庄园的山头上。要知道现在可是暴雨，本身光秃秃的山头上松软的泥土就被冲刷下了一阵，而等Illya与Solo追到山脚时，炸药“砰”的爆裂了，随之而来的是一场泥石流，这场泥石流直接将两人困在了最近的储藏室里，Illya一只脚迈进门时突然又往外跑，Solo根本抓不住他，只能看着Illya冲进泥泞之中，回来的时候怀中抱了个会动的黑乎乎的东西。

是一只胖乎乎的小奶狗。

高个Omega宽大的手掌拖着瑟瑟发抖的活物，那小幼崽伸出舌头舔了舔救命恩人的拇指，温柔从Illya漂亮且刚毅的眉眼里渗透出来，看上去柔和得像一汪清泉。这让Solo无法抑制地联想到Illya抱着婴儿的场景，于是他脑子一热，在浑身都是泥巴的情况下单膝跪地，“Marry me.”Napoleon诚恳地央求。

“Fuck Off.”Illya也诚恳地回答。

-tbc-

拿破仑同志小剧场

美国人，德国人，英国人商定要见一面。德国人迟到了。

——“对不起，我去给我唯一的挚爱买驱动器了。”Gaby表示歉意。  
——“什么是驱动器？”查尔斯问。  
——“什么是唯一？”拿破仑问。


	5. Chapter 5

如果说让Illya评选“一生中最难熬的时刻”，被迫待在这座漂亮庄园的时刻应该排在前三。受了轻微枪伤的Andy发起烧，庄园的医生已经替他包扎消毒完毕，剩下的就是静养几天。Illya得留在这儿陪着他的小弟弟，他可不放心让Andy和Solo爵士的朋友共处一室。但他万万没想到，现在成了他必须和Napoleon Solo共处一室。

镇上的巡警在袭击者该逃的逃该死的死后才姗姗来迟，据警长解释是因为庄园连接镇中心的大道被泥石流淹没，他们只得从小路赶来，但皮特警长身上浓郁的酒味可不是这么说的。这家伙八成又在随便哪间酒馆厮混到枪都拿不稳。皮特警长跟Illya很不对付，这个就在乡村长大思想落后的大腹便便中年男人是典型的瞧不起所有Omega的Alpha，尤其是Illya这样的。他不知道多少次四处宣扬Omega们就该待在家里生孩子做家务，而不是抛头露面以为自己能有多大能耐，他当然指的是Illya，Illya分化成Omega后从军中被遣返可是轰动莫里斯镇一时的小新闻。当时皮特警长就对他尤为不满，甚至几次试图借着酒醉在公开场合“教导”Illya如何做个合格的Omega，不过年轻的退役中尉可不是什么好欺负的主，他直接把警长掀翻在地扬长而去，从此这两人的梁子就算结下了。这次真是冤家聚首。

Illya双手抱臂地靠在大厅角落的大理石桌台旁，手指轻轻敲打着胳膊。皮特警长对Solo及其朋友讨好谄媚的模样让人不由联想到一头肥头大耳的肉猪，这让Illya反胃，他本想等排查结束就去楼上陪Andy，但Solo眼尖地发现了他。“警长，这位就是我们得以全身而退最大的功臣，如果没有Illya的相助，恐怕这里许多人支撑不到警员到来。”他们朝金发的高个Omega走来，警长在Solo身后吹胡子瞪眼。“爵士，您没有开玩笑吧？他只是个Omega！而且是永远不会安分守己只给别人添麻烦的那种。”皮特不满地打量了一番身上还沾有淤泥和血迹的Illya，“参加个舞会都能弄这么不得体。”

Solo在Illya身旁停住了，他挨得极近，Illya能嗅到Alpha身上没了香水遮盖而显露出来的有些刺鼻的烟草与火药味道，可能还有一点儿威士忌酒。Solo侧过脸微笑，头摇了摇，“莫斯利镇的警长评价他人从不根据实际而是靠印象凭空臆断吗？我说的就是事实，不信您可以问问他人。”Solo是个笑面虎，这个英俊多金的Alpha新贵族不是什么好糊弄跟看轻的角色，他身上有从死人堆里跌爬滚打出来的血气，从眉峰便可窥出一二，就像此刻他笑着说话，但眼神却冷了下来。“您大概欠Illya先生一个道歉。”Solo慢条斯理地倒来一杯葡萄酒，“一个好警长可不能做这么不得体的事情，对吗？”猩红的酒液在水晶杯中回旋落下，皮特警长想到这位新贵族手上的活计，额头渗出汗滴。

*

“他不知道你哥哥是什么身份？”Solo望着尴尬道完歉后立刻离开的警长有些佝偻的背影，醉酒的中年人走起路来一高一低很滑稽，他走得太急，颇有几分落荒而逃的味道。Illya冷哼了声，他没有必要告诉他人Clyde在做什么工作。“如果你告诉了他，这种人就不会这样无礼。”Solo又帮Illya倒了杯酒，“喝下吧，你的伤口刚清洗包扎完，这对缓解疼痛有好处。”金发Omega斜睨他一眼，接过高脚杯，嘴唇沾了沾杯沿状似要喝下去，却冷不防发问：“那你又是什么身份，Solo爵士？有人要杀你，有人要拜你。皮特警长不仅是尊敬你，他怕你怕得要命。”水晶杯映射出的光线投入Alpha孔雀蓝的眼珠，他笑了笑：“我给你的名片上有写，看来你没注意，这可真让人伤心啊，Illya。”Alpha将头侧倾过来，嘴唇几乎可以触碰到Omega的耳垂，“你会知道的，我保证。”他们靠得太近了，Solo身上的热度都能传至Illya的皮肤，Omega猛地竖直身体，头也不回地朝楼梯走去。

而在他身后，Napoleon边品尝美酒边欣赏他走路时挺拔的身姿，视线从上至下徘徊，直到被Gaby挡住。“他不能一辈子被困在这里，一个小地方，周围全是些目光短浅或脑满肠肥的村夫，还有爱嚼舌根的庸脂俗粉。”Solo评价道，“他和这些人不同。”“你又想干什么？”Gaby怀疑地盯着他，Solo做了个痛心疾首的表情：“我早就说过想向他求婚，你们偏偏不信！”“你说的话有几句能信。”Gaby嗤笑，“提醒一下，他哥哥现在已经不仅是联邦调查局副局长了，而且还是局长夫人。如果你敢玩弄他弟弟……”东德姑娘将手横在脖子前一拉，Solo立刻神色凝重道：“保证不再犯老毛病。”“你最好是，”Gaby拍了拍他的肩膀，“不然未来某天你被驱逐出境，到时候请把那辆你宝贝得不得了的野马卖给我，我正巧想参加下一届泛美房车锦标赛。”

*

大城市里来的Omega可能天生喜欢颐指气使，不然Illya着实无法理解为什么安妮·博林死活抓着他不放。这位娇生惯养的名媛仿佛已经忘了自己在几小时前做过什么，也忘了还是Illya救了她，这会儿又开始说话酸里酸气绵里藏针了。Andy吃了药陷入沉睡，他进房摸了摸弟弟的额头又替他把被子盖严实，再把Charles赶走，看有仆人待在房中便离开了。这件客房与二楼的主厅相连，那群从城市来度假的男男女女正在里头聊天和享用迟来的晚餐，Illya想走到自己的客房就必须经过这里，他只能硬着头皮迈进门。“Illya！”Gaby叫住了他，“你还没有吃饭，快来这里。”“我不饿。”他只想快点离开Solo的视线范围，“拜托，你答应我要享用晚上的加餐的，这些菜谱可是我选的。”东德姑娘拉着他的手臂把他拽进客厅中央空着的位置，“尝尝这道小羊排。”Illya没法拒绝热情的Gaby小姐，况且他确实喜欢她，于是放弃挣扎顺着她的意思落了座。

“这道甜点是我做的。”Solo立刻凑过来眼巴巴地说，“就剩一块了，留着给你呢。”Illya不去看他的脸，闻言望向盘子里黄澄澄的一个方块状奶酪制品，“…这是什么？”“拿破仑蛋糕。”Solo颇为得意，“我最拿手的甜点。”“怎么没给我留一块。”Charles也凑上去咕哝着，“友谊真是廉价啊。”Solo充耳不闻地挤开好友，坚持替Illya切开蛋糕一角，登时清新自然的草莓香气飘出，乳粉色的流心正从蛋糕中央缓缓淌下。Illya叉了一小块塞进嘴里，他惊讶地眨了眨眼，“很好吃。”坐在一旁的安妮冷笑着扇了扇坠了珍珠的羽毛扇，“对一个从没有见过精致甜点的人来说，恐怕吃什么都一样吧。”又开始了，Illya不想搭理她，于是放下叉子准备离开，Gaby按住他的肩膀，“博林小姐看来吃饱喝足中气十足，现在的声音居然比之前吼出我们藏身之处时还大，想必休息得差不多了可以配合警长的工作了，劳烦您下楼一趟详细说说当时你是怎么大声喊出我、Solo和Charles藏在哪的。”Illya有点想笑，其他人看样子也一样，安妮涨红了脸气鼓鼓地瞪了他们一眼，甩着羽毛扇噔噔噔跑回自己的房间。

“不把这些吃完你可不许走。”Gaby让佣人端上准备好的晚餐，“而且我们对你曾经的从军经历都很感兴趣。”“嘿，我也参过军，怎么不见你问我呢？”Solo笑道，他开了瓶香槟坐在Gaby身边，也就是Illya对面。“没什么可说的。”Illya切着盘子里的小羊排。“你的射击水平很高，几乎可以说是我见过的人中最高的，你以前是狙击手？”Gaby问。“我是，也做过侦察兵。”Illya简短地回答。“很了不起，我也参过军，不过退伍时只是中士。你的部队参加过萨姆特堡战役……”Solo似乎想起了什么，惊讶道：“你是那位一人之力伏击了敌方数十名士兵的狙击手，还救出了被俘获的我军九个伤员，所以晋升成中尉的神秘新星？老天，他们怎么没有报道你的名字。”Alpha脸上浮现兴奋的神情，眼睛蓝得惊人，“Illya，你身上还有多少惊喜是我们不知道的！”“包括我可以一拳砸烂一个人的脑袋，如果那个人还打算把脚停在不恰当的位置。”Illya冷冷地剐了Solo一眼，Solo只好讪笑着把脚从Omega的小腿肚那抽回来，看来Illya真的不懂什么叫调情，他刚刚是在对他求欢啊！

感到颜面无存的Solo爵士试图挽回一点自己的形象，他站起身走到钢琴前，“既然在座诸位正在享用美食，那不如我为大家弹奏一曲。”Alpha坐下把琴谱翻到爱之歌三级曲，指间倾泻出一片灵动的乐符。精通乐理是贵族身份的象征之一，他几年来几乎没有间断过对乐器的练习才弹得算是一手，Solo演奏完立刻得到一片掌声，他洋洋得意地朝Illya望去，却发现对方只是皱眉盯着他的手指。

晚餐结束后人们三三两两回到自己的房间休息，Illya也不例外。不过Solo在他进门前叫住了他，“你觉得我弹得如何？”他靠在墙上问。“很不错，”Illya颔首，“可惜。”他扬了扬下巴，“你的手受过伤。”“这是我退伍的原因之一，”Solo活动着右手的关节，“不过即使没有受伤，我也没有你瞄得准。”这时Illya忽然朝他走了过来，那双碧绿的眸子郑重地注视着他：“为什么你一定要做奇怪的事情？”Solo眯起眼睛，“比如？”他的笑有些挂不住了。“比如你刻意用香水改变信息素的味道，我不明白火药和烟草还有威士忌哪里不好闻；比如你一定要用那种口吻和我说话，”Illya顿了顿，“轻浮。用你原来的样子跟我说话，Solo。”这是Omega第一次不带爵士，Solo盯了他片刻才张嘴，“你觉得我原本的信息素味道好闻？绝大部分人可不这么想……”

Napoleon Solo在十五岁时分化成为一个Alpha，第二年谎报年龄参了军。那时的Solo其实跟现在完全不同，他太年轻、太天真，一腔孤勇与热血，加入拆弹部队后四年的行军生活彻底改变了他，Napoleon原本像海风的信息素在血与火的洗礼中转变了，他的味道变得辛辣刺鼻，极具攻击性，这是一种只有残忍凶狠的人才会有的气味。因伤痛退役后Solo来到纽约，握着抚恤金试图开始新生活，但无论他如何努力都找不到几个正当的长期工作，借口总是一样：你的味道太猛了，帅哥，客人会害怕的；嘿，我知道你是个好小子，但做过拆弹工作弄伤手臂可能意味着你不适合这份工作；老虎，这是这周的工钱，你或许得去看看心理医生，你看人的眼神不大对劲。他自愿加入拆弹部队干了整整四年，亲眼目睹因毫无经验的新上任指挥官的一意孤行和失职而导致整个部队近乎全军覆没，当时他正走在边线上，是年龄最小的一个，他的排长在轰鸣响起时用尽全力把他推远，所以他成了唯二活下来的兵，只炸伤了双手。即使过去这么多年，Solo现在也偶尔会梦到那片焦黑的满是残肢鲜血的土地。

他从布鲁克林的小街角走出来，发誓不再回去，于是他无论如何也留在了纽约。

有一天年轻的Solo得到一个做门童的机会，宴会上寂寞的贵妇看上了他，带这个帅气强壮的大兵走入全新的世界。他看到穿着貂皮的富商和将军谈笑风生，看到当年几乎害死整个拆弹部队的指挥官仕途扶摇而上，他忽然就开了窍：原来真正的英雄是会被遗忘和践踏的，他们用血给美国梦拼出了一条路，最后自己却无人知晓。而光辉灿烂的海报上俊朗强壮的战士只是顶层人想让平民看到的东西。超人真的能拯救美国人民吗？超人甚至并不存在。那虚无缥缈的玩意儿却比瘸了腿被迫退役、军功赫赫的上尉受欢迎几万倍。

开了窍的Solo学得很快，他用香水和化学试剂改变自己信息素过于凶猛的味道，模仿那些上流人士的举止与语言，他如鱼得水，靠着一张俊美如同阿波罗的脸和甜蜜的话语混得很开，他有了本金就去学做生意，喜爱他的贵族Omega们乐于施舍和教导。于是一晚会惊醒四五次，枕头下塞着枪才能睡着的退伍大兵不见了，取而代之的是总是柔情蜜意微笑的俊美商人。他以为自己可以伪装得很好，但眼前这个金发碧眼的Omega怎么能这么轻易地看穿他？

“他们不能接受是因为他们从未上过战场，我在战壕里埋伏过整整三天，一动不动，身旁是开始腐烂的焦尸，那些血干透后的气味。你比那闻起来好太多了。”Illya平静地说。“你是拆弹部队的，这很好，只有最好的Alpha能进去。”

“我姑且把它当作夸奖？”Solo笑了，“你怎么知道我是拆弹部队的。”“你的一切。”Illya回答，不等Solo回过神，Omega立刻转身关上了门，“晚安。”他的声音消失在门后。

“晚安。”Solo在门外说。你的一切，他咀嚼着这句话。

-tbc-


	6. Chapter 6

如果问四年的军旅生涯给Illya带来的最大的改变是什么，他会回答冷静。这个来自莫里斯小镇的少年刚被分配到新泽西州的军营时活像根刚开始冒芽的长荆，身上都是小却刚硬的短刺，那时Illya已经长到六尺二，是标准的高个，但面孔却漂亮得不像个普通Beta。时常有人拿这个总木着脸冷冰冰的漂亮新兵取乐，有些出于善意，有些则不是。十六岁的Illya还没有练出一身线条流畅的精瘦肌肉，他瘦长得像根在寒风中摇摇晃晃的竹竿，还没上过战场，身上脸上就总添新伤，其中大部分是拜他一言不合就和人厮打一团所赐。但长久的军营生活磨砺了他的脾气，他的锋芒犹在，只是身上镀了层壳，此时的Illya深深吸了口气，拳头上暴凸的青筋随着他调整呼吸的频率收缩着，他已经很久都没有体会过怒火在血液中奔涌的滋味了。

这是Illya为了照顾幼弟住在圣达特庄园的第四天，和往常一样他清晨起来去叫醒Andy，可刚打开门就看到一地散乱的衣服，不详的预感在高个Omega心中升起，他往床上看去—果不其然，两个毛茸茸的脑袋正亲密地挤在一块儿，看样子都还睡得正香甜，其中一个脑袋自然是Andy，而另一个，Illya墨绿色的瞳孔猛地放大了，他只觉得自己眼前一黑，该死的，那是杀千刀的Charles Brandon。他用尽全身的力气才没有直接扛起整个茶桌朝这个登徒子头上砸去，毕竟不能吓到Andy。于是Illya拿起茶壶，把里面冰凉的隔夜茶水一股脑全浇在了Charles脸上。

“搞什么…”怀里还搂着又香又软的小Omega的Charles公爵丝毫没有意识到自己马上就要大祸临头，他不满地睁开眼睛，迎面而来的是Illya带着疾风的铁拳。刚从美梦中醒来的公爵没能躲开第一下，但疼痛和恐惧立刻唤醒了他的，他很快就动作敏捷地跳下床，还不带提着摇摇欲坠的裤子，Illya知道这种事情不能外扬，于是“吧嗒”一声把门锁了，回过头阴着脸一言不发地打算把Charles打成肉饼。

“都是误会！”Charles赤裸着上身在宽敞的房间里四处寻找掩体，“你能不能冷静点。”

Illya闻言简直觉得自己没准真能一拳打死这个流氓，他的最后一点理智都快彻底消融在怒火中了，“你想告诉我你和我年仅15岁的弟弟昨晚盖着被子纯聊天？”

Charles眼睛一亮，立刻小鸡啄米似地不住点头，“聊了大半个晚上，后面Andy困了我们就睡觉了。”

面对如此恬不知耻的说辞，Illya的拳头不住发抖，“不准这么叫我弟弟！”他们的动静实在太大，这场惨剧的主角之一终于也悠悠转醒。Andrew一睁眼就看到兄长气势汹汹地逼近一脸菜色还裸着上半身的情人，他脑壳空白了一瞬，但总算在Illya硕大的拳头再次砸到Charles脸上时反应过来。

Illya暴怒状态下的一拳头可不是开玩笑，八成Charles的鼻梁会被砸断的，他可不想一辈子都和毁了容的Alpha待在一起！于是Andrew卯足劲大喊：“不要！！！！”小Omega的超高分贝彻底叫醒了这一层房间的每一个人。Illya面色铁青地收回手，依然死死瞪着Alpha，而Charles感激又苦涩地对小Omega说：“谢谢……但Andy，你的声音也太大了点。”他言下之意是这下整层楼的人都能听得一清二楚。

此言一出，空气中适时飘来敲门声，“咳……我看到你房间里没人，Illya你在里面吗？放心，只有我一个人。”这是Solo的声音，Charles边往后退边捡起自己的衣服，“顺便一提，我也在里面。”他惺惺地说。

*

饶是见惯了大风大浪的Napoleon Solo，在赫然发现好友脸上巨大发青的眼圈和充血肿胀的右眼后也不由心里“咯噔”了一下。他看看一脸窘迫上半身赤裸的Charles，再看看死死拽住Illay胳膊的只穿了一件米白睡袍的Andrew，顿时明白了一切。

“真没想到你是这种人！”Solo痛心疾首地怒斥昔日好友，无视Charles哑口无言的表情，大跨步站到高个金发Omega身旁，不着痕迹地将手搭在他的肩上。“但毕竟他们是两情相悦…”他委婉地没有再说下去，Illya则像是被水母蛰了下似的扭过头瞪他，墨绿的瞳孔里燃烧着愤怒的火焰，“Andy只有十五岁，十五岁！他都没有成年！”Solo在脑中紧急思考如何处理这桩麻烦事，Omega十六岁就可以订婚了，不知道Andrew还差几个月满十六周岁…同时他又有些心猿意马，Illya因为恼怒而面颊爬上一层绯红，看上去和平常状态下有些不一样，他灵猫似的碧眼在怒火中竟然显得更绿了，看上去甚至有些异样的艳丽。

等等，现在不是想这些的时候，有个大麻烦横在眼前呢，Solo掐了掐自己的大腿。谢天谢地小Omega打断了他们，不然Solo还真的不知道该如何收场。“我们没有做爱。”Andrew泰然自若。“真的，我不会骗你的，哥哥。”

“真的没有…？”Illya迟疑地望了望那张凌乱柔软的床。

“真的。”Andrew笑了起来，一双榛子色的眼睛水汪汪的，他本身脸蛋有些婴儿肥，露出笑容时嘴巴会微微撅起，连阅人无数的Solo都不禁感慨这个男孩儿确实非常甜美。“我身上还有伤，就算他想，我也不会同意的。”

“而且我不会禽兽不如到趁人之危！我可是贵族。”Charles抱怨道，得到Solo“你能不能闭嘴”的眼神。Illya没理会他，金发Omega的神色缓和了些，他坐上床，把幼弟抱到自己膝上检查了两处伤口，发现的确没有撕裂的痕迹，这才松了口气。

“都说我们是盖被子纯聊天了！”Charles也松了口气，同时还为自己的遭遇愤愤不平起来，他的咕哝换来Illya的一记眼刀。“那他也不能和你睡在一起。”Illya抚摸着Andy柔软的头发，还板着脸，但语气却是温和的。Charles刚觉得自己没事想要开溜，只听到Illya冷冰冰的声音传来，转眼已到身后：“如果再让我发现你敢这么对Andy……”他讪笑着回头，被已经站起身的金发Omega用身高彻底笼罩在阴影之中，“那可就不是一拳这么简单了。”

Charles的冷汗顺着额角往下滴，“别为难他，Illyusha。”Andy拉住哥哥的手，“是我要他留下来陪我的。”Illya错愕地回头望向幼弟，“他？他有什么好。”Andrew毫不在意地甜甜笑了，“可能因为我就是觉得他很好玩吧，我喜欢他。”Illya冷哼了声，但态度却缓和不少。

“既然如此，不如我们大家穿好衣服去吃早点吧。我让厨房准备了鱼翅羹，对Andrew的伤口有好处。”Solo找准时机插话进去，他可不能再让Illya和Charles干起架。“我不和他一起吃饭。”Illya仍余怒未消，他刮了眼快速套上上衣的公爵，后者撇撇嘴。“去嘛，Illyusha。”Andy像个树袋熊宝宝挂在兄长胳膊上，他的声音软糯糯的混着鼻音，听起来可爱又委屈，“我好想让你陪我。”铁血硬汉如Illya，也没办法拒绝他这个会撒娇的弟弟。

*

对房间内的三人来说，事情是解决了。但在房外，无疑这件事已经传开且传得愈来愈离谱。得益于Charles公爵极尽放荡的生活作风，现在装修华丽的餐厅里已经传遍了“Charles公爵酒后乱性一晚上把那对乡下的Omega兄弟俩都睡了，第二天Solo爵士把他们三人捉奸在床”的谣言。始作俑者是离Andrew房间最近的一位男性Beta，他信誓旦旦地保证说是Solo爵士把Charles公爵揍了一拳，因为他本来想开那个金发Omega的苞的，结果被不靠谱的朋友抢了先。

“简直不敢置信，那个金发Omega看起来冷冰冰的，没想到这么容易上手。”一个听得津津有味的漂亮女Omega插嘴。“我以为他至少会和Solo爵士睡一次呢，没想到和自己弟弟看上一个男人。”传言如同一阵疾风吹遍餐厅的每个角落。听觉灵敏的Solo在门口就捕捉到了只言片语，他深吸一口气，试图把自己额头上的青筋压回去。刚刚他真的不应该给Charles说话！

“你们起得真早啊。”Gaby也来了，她看了看Solo三人的神态就猜到大概发生了什么事，而且也听到了餐厅里传来的窃窃私语。“八卦是人类的天性”女Alpha翻着白眼进去了。“而谣言是诱人的黑洞。”Solo喃喃自语，摇着头进了餐厅。Illya他们不明所以地跟在后面。三人同时出场的画面让整个餐厅瞬间安静了几秒。在他们看来，Charles脸上乌青的眼圈和Solo暗暗恼火的神情无疑为整件事情增加了不少可信度。

“怎么不吃了，吃啊。”Solo满面笑容地问候道，然后一屁股坐在位置上再也没起来，他看起来和和气气的，但手中的刀简直快把无辜的上好牛排碎尸万段。

太可怜了。众人同情地看着那块牛排，被好友截胡的感觉真的很不爽吧，Charles公爵真的完全靠不住。于是他们望向Charles的目光也带了谴责，后者无辜地享受着Andy喂给他的樱桃。

和快活似神仙的Charles形成鲜明对比的是胸中郁结的Solo，他羡慕又怨念地往旁若无人的小情侣投去一眼，继续埋头吃饭。Fuck，吃的都堵不住你们的嘴。Solo暗骂，他发现自从来到这里，自己说脏话的频率大大提高了。Alpha郁闷地往嘴里塞了块煎番茄，为什么会这样，明明是我先来的！Illya根本没有被Charles这家伙睡了！他根本就没有被任何人睡过！“你为什么要浪费食物？”Illya在对面皱着眉问，他指的是已经被切得不能吃了的牛排。Solo露出一个艰难的微笑，“它长得太丑，我没有胃口。”金发Omega怀疑地打量着他，好像在说“真的吗，我不信。”与此同时，那些细细碎碎的悄声议论又响了起来，Solo觉得自己现在笑得比哭还难看，而且从Illya的表情反馈看出，事实大概真就如此。

一顿早餐吃得不尽如人意，Solo甚至没有搭讪Illya的心情，他步伐沉重地打算回到自己的房间睡一觉，心情过于复杂以至于没有听到Illya在身后叫住他的声音，而当他回过神来，金发Omega已经不见了。好像错过了个增进感情的机会……更加沮丧的Solo拖着疲惫的身体回到房间，门童送来封信交到他手上，落款是Mr.Hoover&Mrs.Hoover，他沿着烫金的镶边打开，信上写着他们这周日就会抵达莫里斯镇举办订婚典礼，之后打算带Illya和Andrew去华盛顿小住两三个月。

华盛顿……Solo立刻精神起来，这可能是近些天来最好的消息，因为它意味着他能有一段不算短的和Illya相处的机会。

-tbc-

拿破仑同志小剧场

喝醉酒的拿破仑说：“伊利亚即将无可救药地迷上我这件事情已经出现在美国地平线上了。”  
查尔斯不知道美国的地平线是什么，于是他去问加比，加比翻着白眼说：“地平线就是能看到却永远走不到的一条线。”


End file.
